The Tale of MonStar (rewrite)
by nightmareking
Summary: Like the title suggests, this is going to be a second attempt at my MonStar story.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm going to rewrite this story with a slightly different approach. I'm going to abandon the original one because it seems…rushed? Is that the word I'm looking for? Either way, it's going to be abandoned, and if anyone wants to try and take it over, PM me and we'll talk.**

**This is going to be rated for future chapters, there will be character bashing, like most of my stories, slightly to aggressively OOC, depending on your standpoint on the character, slight AU.**

**Enjoy this first chapter, will not be taking place on Mewni and Mewni will only be mentioned every once in a while.**

A woman with light blue hair and a small bundle in her arms, panted as she ran down the street as rain poured down in sheets. Thunder roared and lightning flashed, causing the small bundle to scream in fear. The woman frowned as she stopped and looked down, rocking the bundle, "It's okay, dear. We'll find somewhere to stay for the night," looking up, she saw a small house resting at the end of the street with its lights on. Taking a deep breath, the woman held the bundle close to her and ran towards the house.

Standing outside of the house, the woman repeatedly knocked on the wood of the door before she heard the tumbles in the lock turn and saw the knob slowly turning. The door opened and the woman saw a couple in front of her, the woman holding a small, baby boy. The two looked at the woman before the woman with brown hair spoke, "Are you okay? Do you need help?"

"Please," the woman panted and looked up, "They're looking for me, they want to kill my daughter," the married couple stared at her with wide eyes as they looked down at the small bundle in her arms before allowing her to step inside and the closed and locked the door behind them.

The woman sat across from the couple, in her arms, a small, grey-skinned girl with a patch of white hair on the top of her head and a small tail wrapped around her. The two looked at them as the woman inhaled slowly and shook her head, "Thank you, both of you," she looked up and frowned, "My name is Moon Butterfly and this is my daughter, Star,"

"Rafael and Angie Diaz," the woman across her from spoke, "And this is our son Marco," she then looked down at the small girl and slightly frowned, "But if you don't mind my asking, why is your daughter grey and why does she have a tail?"

"It's going to take some time to explain," Moon frowned and looked down at her daughter, "Is there a place where she can sleep while we talk?"

"Si," the large man spoke, "She can sleep in the crib with Marco," Angie and Moon stood up and Angie led Moon up the stairs in silence.

The two women carefully placed the children down in the crib and watched as Marco wrapped a protective arm around the girl beside him and Star wrapped her tail around Marco as they silently slept. Moon looked up and slightly frowned, "You're not concerned she'll hurt your son while they're sleeping?"

"Not at all," Angie smiled and shook her head, "They're just babies, and your daughter doesn't look dangerous in the slightest," Moon sighed and looked down at her daughter, "Now…how about we join Rafael downstairs and I'll make some tea while you explain what's going on and why you daughter has grey skin and a tail,"

"That sounds lovely," the two turned and quietly walked out of the room and Angie slightly closed the door behind them, leaving it open a small crack before the two of them walked down the stairs.

The three sat in the living room in silence before Moon set the cup down and broke the silence, "Star and I aren't from around here," the two looked up as Moon inhaled slowly and shook her head, "We're from a place called Mewni, where I was the Queen and of course, Star was a Princess…but…one of our ancestors, a woman named Eclipsa abandoned the throne to marry a monster,"

The two stared at her with wide eyes, "The three of them lived in peace and eventually, their daughter married a typical Mewman, and so on and so forth…for the past two hundred years, the monster gene that resided in the Butterfly family lie dormant, to the point where many believed it was no longer an issue, but when my daughter was born, I was concerned when I saw her, not because the monster gene still existed, but because Mewmans don't like monsters, and when my husband River saw her, he was ready to have her executed,"

"What?" Angie snapped and stood up, "Who in their right mind would want to kill a defenseless baby? So what if she's a monster, or Mewman or whatever, she's still an innocent child and no one should do that to her," Moon frowned as Angie sighed and sat back down, "I'm sorry, please continue,"

Moon inhaled slowly and shook her head, "As I said, once River saw her, he wanted to have her executed, and I tried to explain to him the secret that the Butterfly family has kept hidden for centuries, but he refused to listen to reason, and before he could walk out of the room, I froze him, use dimensional scissors and escaped the castle and came to earth,"

"Froze?" Rafael arched a brow, "What do you mean by that?"

"Star and I are magic, and on her fourteenth birthday, Star will receive our family heirloom, the magic wand, but as I was saying, I used dimensional scissors and opened a portal to earth and walked through it with Star in my arms. I walked around for a bit and that's when I came across your home."

The room fell silent as Moon sighed and stood up, "I understand if you don't believe anything I just said, but I know I'm telling the truth and-"

Angie stood up and walked over to her and frowned, "We believe you, and you and your daughter are welcomed to stay here for the night. Tomorrow, Rafael and I will help you look for a place for you two and if you need anything else, our door is always opened,"

Moon slightly smiled as she stood up and nodded, "Thank you, I truly appreciate this," Angie and Rafael nodded, "Is there a place where I can sleep tonight,"

"Of course," Angie smiled and led Moon up the stairs again.

**Okay, like the original, I know Eclipsa isn't their ancestor, but for the sake of storytelling, she is. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star's Keyblade4114: I know. Heh, I actually went looking for one after reading your review and I'm surprised that there isn't one.**

**Xzbro: Good to know.**

**The Book of Eli: Keep reading.**

**Youthintruth: Keep reading.**

**Enjoy the second chapter, and I was going to get growing out, but something happened to the file and I'm going to rewrite it, and the reason I managed to get this chapter out so soon was because I had it planned out.**

Star and Marco, with Star tossing her newly acquired wand in the air, walked down the street as a gentle breeze blew past them. Star looked at her best friend and slightly smiled, "Hey Marco?" Marco hummed and looked at the monster girl beside him in confusion, "Do you think we can go somewhere after school?"

"Huh? Wouldn't your mom want to spend some time with you on your birthday?' Star pouted as Marco reached up and patted her head, "We'll go out after school like you said, but I'm pretty sure your mom is going to want to spend some time with you today,"

"Yeah, okay," Star sighed and shook her head before looking at Marco's back and a small frown formed across her lips, "How's your back?" the two stopped as the wind blew past them and Star looked up, "Marco? How's your back?"

"It's fine Star," the two stood in silence as thoughts of the previous weekend came to them and how Star had accidently left several large scratch marks on Marco's back, which her mother tended to, "I'm fine, Star, don't worry about it. Your mom stopped the bleeding and-"

"And because of me, you'll have scars along your back for the rest of your life, how can you not be mad?"

Marco inhaled slowly and shook his head, "Because I know it was an accident, so do my parents, so we're not mad," Star moaned as she hung her head and Marco grabbed her hand, "We better hurry up before we're late and Ms. Skullnick decides to give us detention," Star faintly smiled and nodded before the two of them began walking down the street again.

The students sat at their desks, focusing on their schoolwork when Star felt something in the back of her head. She growled and looked back to see her classmates Brittney Wong, Chantelle Hackman and Andrea Hollander laughing at her as they flung rubber bands at her. Growling under her breath, Star tightly held onto the wand and narrowed her eyes, only to stop when she felt Marco's hand on top of hers and she looked at him, "Don't do it, Star. They're not worth the trouble. We'll go to the principal after class and tell them," Star sighed and slightly nodded before she looked down at her work again.

Star felt the sting of a rubber band hit the back of her head again and she hissed as she looked back to see the three laughing at her. Held the wand out, she narrowed her eyes, "You idiots! I'll teach you not to mess wit-" before she could finish, Marco grabbed her by the arm and led her out of the classroom, leaving their classmates and teacher stunned.

The two walked down the silent halls of the school and Star frowned before she looked down at the wand in her hand, "Marco?" Marco looked at Star and Star looked up as she shook her head, "Be honest, are you just being nice to me because you don't want me or my mom to use magic on you?" Marco sighed and Star frowned, "Everyone else seems to like picking on me…it's been that way since kindergarten, but you're always nice to me and I want to know if it's because me and my mom are magic or if I'm part monster or something else?"

"I'm nice to you because we've been friends since we were babies." Marco rubbed the back of his head and inhale slowly, "Yeah, we've had a few arguments in the past, and if last weekend didn't screw our friendship up then nothing will," Marco reach up and patted Star's head as he looked away, "The others are afraid of you because of your appearance, and they're wrong because of it. You're a fun person, Star, and you're better than anyone I know. You're the coolest girl I know,"

Star slightly smiled, "Thanks Marco…but why did you take me out of class like that? I could've easily handled them without any issue and they would've learned their lesson,"

"And I don't doubt that, Starlight," Star slightly smiled at Marco's pet name for her, "But I'd hate to see you get into trouble for sinking to their level. Brittney's family has money and we both know Skeeves is the embodiment of greed and all it'll take is her parents waving some money in his face and you'll either get suspended or expelled,"

Star slowly nodded as the sound of the bell ringing assaulted their eardrums and they looked up, "Well we better get to our next class,"

"Right," Star took Marco by the hand and began pulling him down the hall, "Let's go Marco," Marco slightly smiled as they walked down the hall.

Angie and Rafael sat across from a panic-stricken Moon as the former Queen of Mewni groaned and shook her head, "What was I thinking? Star isn't ready for the wand, and if members of the High Commission learns of this, they'll find her and kill her,"

"Moon, you should have a little faith in your daughter," Angie took a deep breath and shook her head, "Star's a strong girl and Marco's with her and he isn't going to let anything happen to her," Moon frowned and Angie crossed her arms, "If those fools from this High Commission does find Star, do you really think that she'll go down that easily? Even if she didn't have the wand, she and Marco do know how to fight and they always have each other's back,"

"That's not what worries me, Angie," Moon frowned and narrowed her eyes, "The members of the High Commission aren't to be taken lightly. You have the forger of the dimensional scissors Hekapoo, the ruler of the universe Omnitraxus, as well as Rhombulus and Lekmet…while I do have faith in my daughter and your son, the High Commission have been training for centuries and they're all very skilled when it comes to magic as well as hand-to-hand combat and I fear that they will learn where Star and I are living and go after her,"

"Bullshit," Rafael snapped, surprising his wife and Moon, "Those two kids are the strong and will keep each other from danger,"

Angie took a deep breath and shook her head, "While I don't agree with my husband's sudden outburst, he is right. If anything, this High Commission would be foolish if they try anything to either one of the kids." Moon frowned and hung her head.

Four beings sat around a table and stared at a glass ball resting on the center of the table as they growled and stood up.

**Well…enjoy everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Youthintruth: Yeah, we're getting there, and no new guesses? Well maybe something will come to you soon.**

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, they're coming.**

**Radpoison101: Thanks.**

**The Book of Eli: Yeah, sorry about that. I originally wanted to follow at least one chapter in their childhood, but I guess subconsciously I went for their teen years…sorry.**

**Enjoy the next chapter. OOC is in play here.**

Dark storm clouds rolled overhead as the students walked out of the school and fanned out in separate directions to their own homes. Star looked up at the sky and narrowed her eyes, "Star?" Star hummed and looked at her best friend in confusion and Marco arched a brow, "Are you okay? You look…pissed. Did something happen in one of our separated classes or-"

"No, it's nothing to worry about it, Marco," Star smiled and shook her head, "We better get home before it starts raining. It's supposed to be a cold rain and I don't feel like slipping into hibernation," Marco took a deep breath and nodded before the two of them continued to walk down the street.

The two sat in the living room of the Diaz house as rain poured from the darkened sky, sliding down the glass of the windows. Star looked up out the window and narrowed her eyes, "Are you cold?" her head jerked down and she looked back at Marco, "If you want, I can turn the heat on if you're cold,"

Star smiled and shook her head, "I'm fine, Marco, don't worry." Marco sighed and slowly nodded before a loud knock at the door caught their attention.

Standing up, Marco walked over to the door and slowly reaching for the knob as another loud knock erupted the silence. Marco opened the door and their classmates Jackie Thomas, Janna Ordonia, Alfonzo Dolittle and Ferguson O'durguson rushed into the house, drenched in rainwater. Marco narrowed his eyes as he stepped closer to the four, "What the hell are you guys doing here?" the four looked at him in confusion, "I don't remember inviting you in here,"

"What?" Janna panted and looked towards Star, "You invited the magical monster girl in, but you can't invite u-" before the Filipino girl could finish, she fell back with a force.

Everyone looked at Marco as he narrowed his eyes at Janna, "Star's here because I invited her here and she's my best friend, so if you decide to insult her like that again, I will gladly kick your-"

"Marco, don't do it," Star sighed and stood up as she walked over to him, "You're the one who told me that they're not worth the trouble and now you're going to turn around and beat the living hell out of them?" Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "Better?"

"Better," Marco took a deep breath and shook his head before looking at the four and narrowed his eyes slightly, "Now…get the hell out of my house. You don't have to go home but you can't stay here,"

"Look Diaz, it's freezing out and-"

"And I don't care," Marco glared at Alfonzo, "I don't remember inviting any of you into my house, and why didn't you go to your own homes after school?" the four stared at him, "Just get out of here!" the four jumped and quickly ran out of the house and Marco closed the door behind them.

Marco looked at his best friend and slightly frowned, "Is…is that what's been bugging you? Did you see them following us or was it something else?"

"I…I don't know, Marco," Star took a deep breath and shook her head, "I just have a bad feeling that someone is watching us and my mom always warned me that there are people around who will stop at nothing to kill me because I'm part monster," Marco slightly frowned as he saw Star's tail rapidly wagging, "She wouldn't tell me anything about it, but she would warn me about people who hate monsters enough that they'll kill them without hesitation and…I don't know,"

Marco frowned as he reached up and patted Star's head, "Star, we both take karate, you have the wand, so whoever your mom was talking about, we'll be able to handle them without a problem,"

"I hope you're right, Marco, but if it's enough to have my mom worry, and she's better at using magic than I am then it's something we might not want to take lightly," Marco inhaled slowly and nodded, "I'm sorry, Marco, but when my mom gave me the wand yesterday, she was hesitant and it looked like something was worrying her. I told her that I wouldn't do anything dangerous, but she said that she wasn't worried about that, but she wouldn't tell me what was wrong,"

"Well…whatever it is, I'm sure we can handle it, and we have your mom and my parents on our side, so…everything will be fine, right?" Star frowned as she slowly nodded.

**Short chapter, I know, but I'm working on it. Enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jss2141: Yeah, it's an AU.**

**ReaperJ: Hmm…I'm just aiming to make a lot of the characters unlikable until a sudden turn in the story. It won't last, so don't worry. The characters will soon be somewhat redeemed. Hmm…I have no response…keep reading.**

**The Book of Eli: They'll be making it soon.**

**Youthintruth: You think so? Keep reading.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

Star sat up in her bed, the covers over her head as she hugged her knees to her chest and wrapped her tail around her body as she watched the rain continue to fall from the blackened sky. Hearing the door open, her head jerked back and she saw her mother stepping into the room, "Star?" Star frowned as Moon stepped closer to her daughter, "What's wrong, dear? Are you cold?"

"I got my heater on, mom," Star sighed as she looked up out the window again and Moon frowned.

Feeling the bed sink in, Star looked back and saw her mother sitting on the edge of the bed with her head down, "Star, Marco told me that some of your classmates have been harassing you today and how you nearly used the wand on them and that four of your classmates forced their way into his parents' house and almost bullied you again," Star moaned as she slowly nodded, "He's also told me that you seemed distracted today…what's troubling you, sweetie?"

"I asked Marco if he was nice to me because he doesn't want us to use magic on him or-"

"Star, you and Marco have been friends since you were in diapers. The first night we came here, his parents insisted that you two sleep in the crib together while we talked. I of course asked his mother if she was concerned if you were to accidently harm Marco, but she insisted that she wasn't, that you two were just babies and you didn't appear to be dangerous,"

"I know this story, mom. You and Mr. and Mrs. Diaz love to embarrass me and Marco with it every chance you get," Star moaned and Moon slightly smiled, "And he said that if last weekend didn't mess up our friendship then nothing will…but that's not all that's been bothering me…mom…why were you so hesitant on giving me the wand?" the smile slowly faded from Moon's lips and Star looked up in confusion, "Mom? What's wrong?"

Moon slowly stood up before she patted the top of her daughter's head, "You have school tomorrow, Star, and you should get some sleep," Star frowned as she watched as her mother turned and walked towards the door.

Stopping in the doorway, Moon sighed as she shook her head and looked back, "Star, you shouldn't worry about it. Get some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow," Star inhaled slowly as she nodded and her mother walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Star laid down and stared out the window, "Mom's right…I have school tomorrow," reaching under her pillow she took her phone out and looked down at the screen, "Maybe if I talk to Marco for a bit, I might feel a little bit better," unlocking her phone, she ran her fingers across the screen.

Hearing his phone go off, Marco reached up for it and took it off the charger. Looking down at the screen, he saw he got a text from Star, "_My mom knows something, and she isn't talking about it…and thanks for telling her about today,_"

Marco sighed as he shook his head and ran his fingers across the screen, "I only told her because you're my best friend and I'd hate to see those idiots bully you because of your appearance and get you in trouble, and whatever it is that has your mom that spooked can't be good, but you shouldn't force her to talk. She might have a good reason to keep it from you," sending the message, Marco sighed as he stared at the screen.

Star sat up in her bed and hugged her knees to her chest as she read the message. Inhaling slowly, she shook her head as she ran her fingers across the screen again, "Marco, whatever has my mom worried has been distracting me all day. She said that I shouldn't worry about it,"

Marco sat up on his bed, his back against the headboard as he shook his head and ran his fingers across the screen, "Then don't worry about it. You know how our parents can get. If they don't want us knowing something, they'll stop at nothing to keep it from us." He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling and shook his head, "She's going to bite my head off, but I don't want her to worry about whatever it is that has her mom worried,"

He looked back down and continued to write, "If you can't sleep, why don't we talk about something else to help keep your mind off of this?" sending the message, he inhaled slowly as he waited patiently.

Hearing his phone go off, he looked down and read the message, "_Aren't you worried you'll get in trouble? I can't sleep, but we'll both get in trouble if we're dead tired tomorrow,_"

Marco smiled as he shook his head and responded to the message, "Star, you're my best friend and I wouldn't be able to sleep right if I know you're up worrying about something. We don't have to talk about whatever is worrying your mom, because that'll make the situation worse than it already is, but you shouldn't force yourself to sleep when your mind is racing like this." The sending the message, Marco frowned as he stared at his phone.

Star sighed as she read the message and shook her head before she ran her fingers across the screen, "I guess it's better than lying here in the dark, but we both better be ready for a hell of a lecture tomorrow from my mom and your parents," sending the message, Star wrapped her tail around her and waited for a response.

Hearing her phone go off, she looked at the screen, "_We've gotten into trouble before, so what's the worst that can happen? I want to try my best to help ease your mind, Starlight, and if my parents yell at me because of it…well…I'm ready to get yelled at,_"

Star smiled as she rolled her eyes and shook her head, "You're a dork, Marco, and I love you for it," sending the message, her eyes widened, "No, no, no. Undo, undo, undo," she groaned as she buried her face in her knees, "Why would I say that? I hate this,"

Hearing her phone go off, she looked up and read the message, "_Heh, I'm glad I have my uses, Star._" Star breathed a sigh of relief before her phone went off again, "_So what do you want to talk about?_" Star shook her head as she replied to the message.

**Just something…I don't know…enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Xzbro: Good to know.**

**Pelotubies: Uh…that's good…I think.**

**The Book of Eli: Yeah, I'm sorry about the length, but things are going to start to pick up.**

**Star's Keyblade4114: It was, wasn't it?**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Star and Marco tiredly walked down the street before Star loudly yawned and Marco looked at his best friend and chuckled, "Are you okay, Star?" Star moaned as she shook her head and Marco sighed as he shook his head, "Sorry…I guess we're both a lit-" before he could finish, a strange sound caught their attention and they looked up to see a redhaired demoness, a being with a crystal for a head and snakes for arms, a chimera and a being with a skull for a head standing in front of them.

The two narrowed their eyes as Star held the wand out and Marco tightened his fists, "Star Butterfly," the demoness spoke, stepping closer to the two, "We are the Magic High Commission and you are being placed under arrest for being affiliated with both monsters and the Butter-"

"You idiots have a lot of nerve," Marco hissed, stepping closer to the demoness with narrowed, "Just who in the hell do you think you are? And where do you get off calling my best friend a monster like that?"

"Are you serious, boy?" the crystal-headed being spoke, "Look at her reptilian appearance! Her fangs, her claws, that tail an-" before he could finish, he doubled over in pain as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

"I don't know who you people are, or how you know me, but I'm not going with you," Star narrowed her purple eyes as she hissed through her fangs.

The demoness swung a pair of scissors at the monster girl, only to miss as Marco pushed her away, cutting his arm in the process, "You damn human!" the demoness hissed.

"Marco!" Star ran towards her best friend and saw a large cut on his arm, blood trickling down it, "Are you okay? Do you want me to-"

"Right now I think we should get the hell out of here," Marco grunted, standing up as he held his arm, "We should get home and tell our parents about this. They should know what to do and why these monsters are after you," Star hummed and nodded before they turned and ran back down the street, leaving the four stunned by Marco's words.

The two ran into the Diaz house, surprising Marco's parents and Star's mother, who were sitting in the living room, talking, "Kids?" Angie questioned as she stood up and walked over to them, "What are you doing home and why were you…hijo, you're bleeding!" she ran over to her son and looked down at his arm with a worried expression crossing her face.

"I'm fine, ma," Marco panted, shaking his head, "If I hadn't had done what I did, Star would've been the one who got hurt. Damn demon lady just got lucky, that's all,"

"Demon lady," Moon questioned, standing up and walked over to the two teens, "Kids, what happened? Why did you run in here like your lives depending on it?"

"A group of monsters stopped us on our way to school, mom, and they said that I was under arrest for being affiliated with monsters and the Butterfly family," Moon's eyes widened as her face turned pale, "One was a demoness, the other had snakes for arms, one was an old goat and the last one was a big, ghost looking guy. They said they were the Magic High Commission…whatever that is,"

Angie and Rafael looked at Moon as she shook her head in fear, "The demoness was trying to cut me with a pair of scissors when Marco pushed me out of the way. It's strange, we normally don't run from a fight, but…they seemed different from the bullies in our school,"

Moon inhaled slowly a she looked back at the two and shook her head, "You two did the right thing by coming home right away." The two looked at her in confusion as Moon stepped closer to them and rubbed the top of Star's head, "You needn't worry about them. I know about the Commission and why they're after you, dear, so just let me handle them, okay?"

"Mom?"

"The old goat, as you claim him to be, is named Lekmet, the one who has snakes for arms is named Rhombulus, the demoness is named Hekapoo and the last one is named Omnitraxus Prime, and they're members of the Magic High Commission." The two looked at her in confusion as Moon sighed and shook her head, "Just let me handle them, okay dear?" Star slowly nodded as Moon slightly smiled, "Now, why don't you two go upstairs and play one of those silly games you kids like so much?" the two slowly nodded before they turned and began walking towards the stairs.

Watching the two walk up the stairs, Moon sighed as she sat down and hung her head, "Maybe it was just a coincidence that-"

"It's no coincidence, Angie, our children have had a run-in with the High Commission, and they know where Star and I have been living for the past fourteen years," Moon inhaled slowly and shook her head, "But I can't just take Star and leave. She and Marco have grown attached over the years," she leaned back and looked up at the ceiling with a frown painted across her lips, "What am I to do?"

Angie inhaled slowly as she stepped towards the former leader of Mewni, "You have me and Rafael for support, and the kids managed to get away before anything else could happen," Moon looked up at the woman who had grown to be her best friend over the years as Angie smiled and shook her head, "We all know that Marco isn't one to let something happen to Star. We've known that since the kids were in kindergarten,"

Moon inhaled slowly as she hung her head again, "I understand, but as I said, the members of the High Commission is not to be taken lightly. Your son was injured after one encounter and now they know what to expect when confronting Star and Marco,"

"And that's something that we'll help them with," Rafael crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall, "You and your daughter know magic, Star and Marco know karate, I used to be a boxer in my day and Angie is no pushover, so these members of this High Commission will have a war on their hands if they try anything." Moon frowned as she slowly nodded.

Star and Marco sat on the floor in Marco's room, Star hugging her knees to her chest as she wrapped her tail around her body. She looked up at Marco and slightly frowned, "You know you didn't have to do that. I could've quickly healed any injury that demon would've given me,"

"I'm aware of your regenerative ability, Starlight, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to standby and watch as someone tries to hurt you," Marco looked down at his wrapped arm and slightly smiled as he shook his head, "I sa that demon with the scissors and I knew what was going to happen if I pushed you out of the way and I still did it."

He looked up and saw the small frown forming across Star's lips, "Are you okay?"

"What did I do to them, Marco?" Star looked down at her claws and Marco frowned, "So I look like a monster, maybe I am a monster, but-" before she could finish, Marco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a warm embrace, surprising her slightly.

"You're not a monster, Star…yeah, after your mom told us about your family history and everything, we know that the monster gene is in your family, but that doesn't make you a monster. I'm getting sick of people calling you that and I'm not going to let you call yourself that. Those idiots need to take a good hard look in the mirror before going around and judging people like that," Star frowned as Marco continued to comfort her.

Angie and Moon walked into Marco's room and saw the two teenagers on the floor, sleeping in each other's arms. Angie stepped further into the room and took the covers off Marco's bed before draping over the sleeping teens. Walking back towards the door, Angie sighed as she looked back at Moon, "Let's talk downstairs while they're sleeping," Moon silently nodded as she turned and the two women walked out of the room and Angie closed the door behind her and they walked down the hall and down the stairs.

**Okay, the Commission has may itself known to the duo and things are…anyway, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Xzbro: Yeah, it thickens.**

**Guest: No, it's in order. They're written this way because I want them written this way. **

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, just how crazy is the question.**

**The Book of Eli: It would've been longer if Marco hadn't had called them monsters, but like you said, it's progressing.**

**Starco4everr: Thanks.**

**Pelotubies: Ah, alright, cool.**

**Enjoy the next chapter. It's going to be a simple one.**

Star and Marco sat up and moaned as they rubbed their eyes. Looking up out the window, the two saw it was still bright out before Star yawned and slightly stretched, "That was a nice nap," she looked down at Marco's arm and slightly frowned, "And that encounter…it really happened, huh?"

Marco looked down at his arm and shook his head, "Yeah…it happened, and from what they said…they're looking for you," Star moaned as she thumped her tail on the wood of the floor, "Hey…calm down, Starlight…your mom said she'd handle them, and she has more experience with magic and she seems to know a lot about those idiots,"

"Yeah…I guess you're right," Star sighed as she stood up and shook her head, "Let's go see what our parents are doing," Marco nodded before standing up and walked out of the room.

Walking down the stairs, they looked around in confusion at the empty room, "Mom? Dad?"

"Mom?" the two walked around the house, looking for their parents.

The two teens walked back into the living room and Star sighed as she shook her head and sat down on the couch, "They're not here…do you think that High Commission took them?" Marco rubbed the back of his head as Star looked up and arched a brow, "Marco? Do you think that the Commission took our-"

"I don't know, Star," Marco sighed and shook his head, "Let's try to call them to see where they're at," Star sighed and nodded before she took her phone out and Marco took his phone out.

Putting their phones down, Star sighed and shook her head, "No answer…now what?"

"I…I don't know, Star, we don't know if they went out or if those monsters of the High Commission came and took them and since they're adults…we can't do anything. If we call the police, they'll tell us that they're the adults here and they're old enough to make their own decisions and they can't officially be reported missing unless they've been gone for seventy-two hours," (**This statement isn't entirely true. If a family member, who is an adult, is missing, you can report them immediately if one of the following is met. One, they have a mental disability and need some level of care, two, they have health issues and are unable to care for themselves, and three, they have a serious addiction and need constant surveillance to make sure they aren't hurting themselves or people around them. Just some information in case something happens, but you'll have to tell the police about the issue, otherwise they'll tell you to wait the seventy-two-hour period. Back to the story.**)

"That's a stupid rule," Star inhaled slowly as Marco nodded in agreement. Star looked down at her wand and narrowed her eyes as she tightened her grip around the handle, "What if I try to use a spell? Just to see where they're at?"

"Do you know of a spell?" Star groaned and shook her head. Marco took a deep breath before he stepped closer to his best friend and helped her up, "Let's go," Star looked up and arched a brow, "We're going to go out and look for our parents,"

Star inhaled slowly and nodded, "Right," the two turned and walked out of the house.

**I had something planned, but I'm waiting for it, and I wanted to get Darkest before the Dawn out, but I misplaced those notes…enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holy hell, I've gone through my stories and noticed a lot of them haven't been updated in months. I am truly sorry about that and I'm trying to bring them back, or at least some of them. This next chapter is going to seem a bit different from the previous ones, only because I'm shifting gears towards a Starco centered chapter…so MHC will only be mentioned if that, and…enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked through the park and looked around in confusion before Marco looked at the monster girl beside him and took a deep breath, "Do you want to go home? We've been walking for a few hours and we haven't spotted my parents or your mother," Star stopped and sighed as she shook her head, "For all we know, they're probably home and we're going to get grounded if they-"

"I know, Marco, and I want to believe that they're home, but with those idiots looking for me…and they know my mom won't let them do anything…I don't know," Marco sighed as he reached up, "I know my mom can take care of herself and your parents know how to fight and-" feeling Marco pat the top of her head, she looked up with wide eyes, "Marco?"

"Why don't we head back? It's starting to get dark and it's going to be another cold night," Star frowned and hung her head, "I know you want to find your mom before this High Commission thing does, but we won't be able to do that if you slip into hibernation in the middle of the street," Star moaned as she slowly nodded, "Okay, let's go home," Star nodded again before the two of them turned and walked out of the park.

The two walked up to the Diaz house before opening the door and stepped inside to see Star's mother and Marco's parents running around in a panic, "What's going on?" the three adults stopped and looked at the teenagers before Marco shook his head and spoke, "We looked everywhere for you three an-"

"We just went to get some coffee and talked for a bit, hijo," Angie sighed and shook her head, "You two shouldn't have gone out on your own like that. We were worried,"

"Star," Moon took a deep breath and walked over to her daughter, "You and Marco shouldn't have walked out like that, especially since the Magic High Commission is aware of where we are and they will stop at nothing to get to you,"

"Mom, me and Marco were fine, we weren't going to let them get to us," Moon sighed and shook her head before hugging her daughter, surprising the monster girl, "Mom?"

"We were worried that something happened to you two…you two should've just stayed here and waited for us," Star slightly frowned and hugged her mother back.

Star and Marco sat in the living room as Marco's parents slept in their room and Star's mother slept in the guest room. Star sighed as she leaned up against Marco, resting her head on his shoulder, "Huh? Are you okay, Starlight?"

"It's been a hell of a day, huh Marco?" she looked up and saw Marco staring at her with a confused look crossing his face, "The Magic High Commission, the fact that our parents didn't ground us for skipping school and walking out of the house earlier…can this day get any weirder?"

"Hmm…you should never say things like that, Star," Star blinked and Marco inhaled slowly as he shook his head, "Whenever someone says something like that, things tend to get worse,"

"I never knew you were so superstitious, Marco," Star smiled and leaned up before lightly kissing his cheek. Her eyes suddenly widened as the two sat in silence for a few moments before Star quickly sat up and lowered her head, "I…sorry, Marco, I didn't mean to do that…I don't know what came over me an-" feeling Marco pat the top of her head, she looked up as her tail slightly wagged back and forth, "Marco?"

"It's…fine, Star…we um…it's not like something like that hasn't happened before," Marco leaned closer and lightly kissed the side of Star's head and Star's eyes widened as her tail began wagging faster before she tackled Marco back and tightly hugged him and Marco slightly smiled before hugging her back.

The two teens laid on the couch, Marco's arms wrapped around Star and Star's tail wrapped around Marco. Star slightly smiled as she nuzzled closer to Marco, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked down in confusion, "Thanks for helping me look for my mom, even though we were looking for your parents too, and thanks for keeping me warm tonight,"

"Well…like you said, we were looking for my parents too and whenever you spend the night and it's cold we always share a bed to keep you from slipping into hibernation or worse," Star smiled and nodded before her eyes widened when she felt Marco kiss her forehead, "Are you okay? Do you need anything before we go to sleep?"

"No…no, I'm fine, Marco," Star smiled and laid down, resting her head on Marco's chest, "Goodnight,"

Marco slightly smiled and held the monster girl closer, "Yeah…goodnight, Starlight," Marco kissed the top of her head one more time before the two slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

**Not exactly what I wanted for a centered chapter, but the next few chapters are going to be easy…and by that, I mean they are going to mainly focus on Star's and Marco's relationship and the MHC will be pushed aside for a bit and something else will happen, don't want to spoil it too much, huh? Anyway, I'm getting back into the flow of writing some of my other stories, I know it's going to take a while, but I'm trying and please enjoy.**


End file.
